Vuela muy alto
by Alisse
Summary: El último poema de Helga para Arnold... la despedida de ella a él... su manera de rendirse.


**Vuela muy alto.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué puedo decir?, de pronto sentó unos casi inaguantables deseos de llorar, de patalear, de gritar. Sentía tanta rabia que si me quedaba en ese lugar de seguro que explotaría... o mínimo le haría una escena que él difícilmente soportaría.

Pero no. Ya no.

No lloré, no patalié, ni grité. Simplemente me puse de pie y di media vuelta, comenzando a entender finalmente todo lo que esa actitud que tenía en esos momentos significaba... la cabeza gacha, los ojos tristes y listos para comenzar a derramar lágrimas a la primera oportunidad.

Rendición. Cansancio.

Había perdido la última batalla de una guerra silenciosa, que nunca había sido capaz de declarar. Pensé, por un momento, que ésta ocasión había sido igual que antes, cuando él se enamoraba y yo trataba de hacerle ver que esas chicas no valían la pena para él.

Ahora creo que no. Simplemente me di cuenta que ya no vale la pena nadar contra la corriente. ¿Para qué?, él sigue enamorado de muchas de las chicas lindas que ve, y casi no se da cuenta de que yo también puedo ser una de ellas, si tan solo lo quisiera.

Me demoré menos de lo que pensé en llegar a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y pasé directo a mi habitación, sin siquiera avisar que ya había llegado, después de todo, a nadie de esa casa le puede importar cómo me encuentro. Les da exactamente igual.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi refugio, me tiré sobre la cama y me quedé ahí por un largo rato, pensando. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, al final no logré nada... es imposible nadar en contra de la corriente, él nunca fue capaz de verme con otros ojos que no fueran los de la amistad... si es que puedo decir que alguna vez hemos sido amigos.

Pero eso ya no importa. Saqué mi diario, el último que me había comprado para él... me quedaban pocas hojas, justas para los que deseaba hacer. Con el lápiz en la mano y la tristeza a flor de piel, comencé a escribir... por última vez.

.

"_A veces nos engaña el corazón con un capricho_

_Y ese no era el lugar ni nuestro destino_

_Mejor no ser amantes, y ser tan sólo amigos..."_

_.  
_

Creo que será difícil tratar de acercarme de una manera que no sea de chica enamorada, tan sólo como una amiga, pero te prometo que éste será el último sacrificio que haré por ti, si es que lo aceptas. Tragarme mi orgullo, tragarme mi amor y el cariño que tantas veces soñé con brindarte... quizás sea el sacrificio más importante, ¿no crees?, después de todo, es el más difícil que me he decidido a hacer.

Porque al final, creo que ninguno fue culpable de lo que pasó, al final no se puede luchar en contra de os sentimientos de los demás, no se puede mandar el corazón... lo que me queda, después de esto, es sólo una cosa... simplemente es intentar seguir respirando y evitar que cada suspiro que se me escape sea por ti... tratar de continuar adelante a pesar de la tristeza que siento porque nunca te fijaste en mi.

El sacrificio por ti... sólo por ti me quitaré finalmente la máscara, me cansé de fingir, después de tantos años. Siempre me has insistido (y a los demás también, defendiéndome cuando ellos me atacaban de alguna manera) que detrás de este rostro de chica ruda está la niña que conociste en el jardín de niños. Y no es mentira, acertaste. Conmigo continúa esa chica, aunque enterrada muy en el fondo de mi corazón, intentando que no salga a flote, porque ella es débil. Porque a ella le afecta todo lo que a mí no...

Ella sufre cuando tú me ignoras, cuando nuestros compañeros me ofenden, cuando mis padres no me escuchan ni me toman en cuenta, cuando Olga viene de visita y me hace sentir miserable porque lo único que deseo es que se vaya.

Me es más fácil mostrar la máscara de chica ruda, por supuesto, la que puede solucionar todo con un grito o con un golpe. Pero a ella no la verás más. Y lo haré por ti.

.

"_No hay quién pueda contar las piedras en un río_

_Ni la arena del mar, ni lo que yo he perdido._

_Si un día fuiste aquel, el dueño de mi alma_

_Tengo que ser fuerte, y dejar que tú te vayas"_

_.  
_

Creo que ya ha sido demasiado, ¿cierto?, durante años estuve buscando la mil y una maneras de lograr que te mantuvieras alejado de todas las chicas que te gustaban, pensando que de esa manera te darías cuenta que yo también existía... o al menos te mantendría sola hasta el momento en que me atreviera a contarte sobre mis sentimientos.

Pero no, ya no más. Dejaré que lo intentes con ella, que estés con ella, sin intentar arruinar las citas que tengas. Ya no viviré de ti, tengo que dejarte a un lado e intentar seguir mirando al frente ignorando a quien te acompañe, sea tu mejor amigo, tú novia, o el amor de tu vida.

Aquí nuestros caminos se separan, cada uno continúa como puede... ya no seguiré ayudándote a salvar el mundo, porque aunque me siento bien haciéndolo, me duele demasiado.

.

"_Aunque me arranques la piel, vuela muy alto, no te detendré_

_Y cada quien que tome su camino._

_Aunque me arranques la piel, vuela muy lejos, Dios sabe por qué, porqué_

_Nos despedimos por tu bien y el mío"_

_.  
_

Puede que te suene contradictorio, ¿cierto?, el que de un día a otro cambie completamente y te diga que estoy enamorada de ti, después de todo, lo que más te he repetido este tiempo es que te odio, ¿cierto?

Pero creo que eso ya no importa ahora, lo dejo, me rindo, te libero... aunque con eso sufriré más que nunca. Ya no te quiero obligar a nada, no puedo hacerlo, ni tampoco hacerte la vida imposible cuando decidas estar con otras chicas, que lamentablemente, no soy yo.

No lo mereces. Por Dios que mereces ser feliz como pocas personas en este mundo. Y la verdad, no sé si yo te merezco, la verdad no lo creo. Te he hecho demasiado daño sin proponérmelo, ya que mi idea siempre fue y será la de protegerte.

Tal como ahora. Quizás esto lo debí hacer hace tiempo, dejar que hicieras solo tu camino, sufriendo, equivocándote, como todos nosotros... ¡viviendo, experimentando!. Quizás para que te des cuenta que los milagros no ocurren todos los días, y que hay personas que casi no los hemos conocido... Pero, ¿sabes?, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice para ayudarte, después de todo, mi felicidad se basaba en la tuya, por lo que yo también fui cuando tú lo eras.

.

"_Y si te digo adiós, no es porque quiera,_

_Te dejo ser feliz aunque muera de pena"_

_.  
_

Y después de escribir lo último para ti, dejé mi cuaderno en un sobre grande, junto con una carta en donde te explico qué es, lo sellé y fuera escribí "Para Arnold". Según yo, es lo mejor, explicándote todo, de esa manera quedaremos en paz... o al menos yo estaré más tranquila.

Cuando salí de la casa mis padres estaban igual a cuando había llegado. Bob estaba viendo la televisión y Myriam dormía a su lado en el sofá. Ni siquiera me molesté en avisarles que saldría, sabía que no les interesaría, ni me escucharían.

.

"_Aquí no hay pecadores, ni delito_

_No era tu obligación amarme, te lo he dicho._

_Gracias por tanto y todo, te llevaré muy dentro_

_Has sido lo mejor y yo de nada me arrepiento"_

_.  
_

Sonrío a medias mientras camino con el sobre en mis manos. Definitivamente fuiste la tabla que me salvó del naufragio que causó permanentemente mi familia, porque siempre necesité, como cada persona, cada niña, alguien en quien creer, confiar, admirar... y como nadie de mi familia logró eso conmigo todo ese esfuerzo se volcó en ti, para verte feliz.

Con cada paso que doy me siento más nerviosa. Siento que en cualquier momento mi corazón se escapará de mi pecho. Lo único que pido es no verte nuevamente, y menos con ella. Es lo único que deseo, no tener que verte sonriente por lograr estar a su lado... porque poco a poco siento que me voy muriendo de la pena que me da.

Porque tú fuiste mi salvación... ¿qué podría hacer sin ti?, ¿qué haré sin ti?, creo que sólo me queda seguir respirando y no intentar volverme loca o aguantar los deseos de lanzarme de la azotea con cada visita de Olga a la casa. Creo que lo lograré.

Puedo ver tu casa a la distancia y trato de ignorar el miedo y el nerviosismo que estoy sintiendo. Pero la decisión ya está tomada, para mejor o para peor, creo que de esta manera los dos estaremos más tranquilos. Estoy segura que pensarás igual que yo.

.

"_Adiós, y que te vaya bien_

_Adiós, y que te vaya bien_

_A mí me quedan esos días para recordar_

_Adiós, te vas_

_Adiós, y que te vaya bien."_

_.  
_

-¡Eleanor!. Escucho, a penas la puerta se abre.

En parte agradezco que no haya sido Arnold el que me abriera, sino su abuela...

-Hola...

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Eh... no gracias... quisiera pedirle un favor- dije, tratando poco a poco de ganar valor. Creo (y de verdad espero) que el apretar el sobre en mis manos me sirva un poco.

-Lo que quieras, hija.

-Por favor... entréguele esto a Arnold- le extiendo el sobre, y me obligo a soltarlo cuando ella lo toma –que esté solo... no quiero que alguien más lo lea.

-Claro, confía en mí, no te preocupes- la abuela me sonrió, y yo comencé a emprender la huída.

-Gracias, tengo que irme a hacer algunos deberes. ¡Adiós!

Escucho su despedida a la distancia, y aunque siento que poco a poco lo que me rodea se está derrumbando, no puedo evitar estar más tranquila, creo que hasta se forma una sonrisa en mi boca a pesar de las constantes lágrimas que caen, silenciosas.

¿Qué me queda ahora?, nada... aparte de mí misma. Pero eso es mejor que nada. A pesar de todo debo continuar, por mí, porque lo merezco...

No me demoré ni la mitad del tiempo en volver a casa, debido a que corrí casi todo el camino. Antes de abrir la puerta, miré al cielo despejado, como buscando alguna respuesta que me ayude a sentirme mejor.

Sólo quedo yo, Helga G. Pataki... ¿qué mejor razón para continuar adelante?

-Ah, Olga, que bueno que llegaste, ya vamos a cenar- me dijo Bob, a penas abrí la puerta y empecé a entrar.

-Soy Hel... olvídalo, Bob- cierro la puerta.

Después de todo, el mundo sigue girando, yo sigo respirando... y aunque me duela, si tú estás bien, yo también lo estaré.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**Supongo que se preguntarán qué hago escribiendo historias cortas en vez de continuar con el otro de Arnold, jejeje. Bueno, ésta historia la tenía en mi cabeza de hace varios días, cuando escuché en la radio la canción "Vuela muy alto", interpretada por Myriam Hernández. Luego, buscando la letra, me di cuenta que era de Jerry Rivera, y tenía que escribirla pronto antes que se me fuera la idea... aunque admito que me costó mucho empezarlo, no sabía cómo hacerlo...  
**

**Espero les haya gustado. En parte, le encuentro cierto parecido al fic que escribí hace unos meses, ese de "La carta", pero al final los contextos son distintos así que por eso nada más lo escribí. **

**Eso sería... les mando un saludo a todos. Por cierto, en estos días actualizo el otro fic.**

**Chau!!!**


End file.
